


Hiding inside

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blizzard of '68, BunnyFrost - Freeform, ChristmasCookie, F/M, Female Jack Frost, First fan fiction!, Fluff, Hiding, Humor, I don't know., Jack is a Pooka and a female, Jack is hiding something, Might have some Sandy/Pitch, Mother Nature is awesome, North is flustered, Pooka Jack Frost, Pooka!Jack, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sandy is a cheeky little bastard, Secrets, Some angst, The 2 Pooka's love to cuddle, Tooth is a fixer upper, fem!Jack, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew him, Jack Frost. The master prankster. The bringer of winter. The best snowball thrower. They knew he was mischievous. They knew he was irresponsible. They knew he hated hard work and deadlines. They knew he was a immortal teenager with white hair and a smile that could incapacitate enemies in a 50 meter radius. They knew he was a 'boy'.</p><p>Nobody knew her, Jacklyn Overland. The uptown girl. The Queen of Winter. The funny introvert. Nobody knew she was the last living Pooka. Nobody knew she was misunderstood. Nobody knew the great lengths she'd go to just to make others happy. Nobody knew she was incredibly hot, even as a rabbit. Nobody knew she was a 'she'.</p><p>Who'd guess they were the same person?</p><p>(In short, Jack's secretly a female Pooka. Seraphina and Tooth are the best-est friends ever. Bunny wants to smash his head with a rock due to guilt for all the things he'd done to Jack, and the others are just hella confused about everything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loneliness is just the Narrator, he won't show up doing something in the story. All he will do is to narrate to you. So yeah, hope you guys like this! Kudos and comment if you do, and please tell me if you guys want me to continue! Thanks for reading!

Jack Frost was not what he seems.

And I know that for sure. 

I've been with him, through his mortal life as just a normal brown haired kid, to a snow spirit protecting children and spreading frost patterns on windows. I've been with him, I've seen who he really is.

I am Loneliness.

The Narrator of this fan fiction you seem to stumble upon. 

I am not a human, or a being, or anything.

I am nothing. I am a emotion.

And I have been with Jack Frost his entire life.

Now, you shouldn't be surprised. Jack Frost used to not have believers. I've seen him cry and weep, pleading the Moon for an answer. The other spirits ignored him, several hated him. Especially that Easter Bunny. 

I've seen him cry, and cry, and cry. It went up to the point where he just felt emotionless. I tried to place my nonexistent hand on his shoulder to try and comfort the young boy. He was merely a child. But alas, I cannot feel.

And I'm worried that, maybe in time, he could no longer feel too.

Now, the few several who know him thought he was a trouble maker, selfish, irresponsible, full of fun and joy. 

But they don't know him. Only me, the wind, his staff, and the Moon did.

And the wind, (oh, sweet, sweet wind who was there for Jack and can actually communicate with him) I've seen her. She was a nice fella. We helped Jack through his spirit life. The Moon didn't, though. It was not his fault. 

Jack was actually pretty regal, like a king. When the lad was serious, you'd piss your pants. He was assertive, but only at times. He was also kind and generous, giving kids snow days, sacrificing himself for a young child that made his mortal life worth living for. His sister. 

He also... had a secret. 

He did everything to protect it.

Who could've know that this young boy

Is actually a girl.

Not just any girl, A Pooka girl.

It feels weird, wind and I had trouble compensating in which how we should call the young boy... or girl. A he or a she?

I do not know why she (I am going to refer her to a 'she' now) hid her true form, but all I know is that Pitch Black, or Kozmotis Pitchiner, slaughtered every Pooka alive. And that ever Pooka died. All but her and... that Easter Bunny or something. I've seen her drink some potion to make her turn into a normal looking spirit, but why a boy? For sure, Jack was a girl. An unclaimed doe. But still, she drinks another potion to make her turn back to her true form.

There are days where Jack missed being a Pooka. Where she would turn to her normal self and run. Just run. She scales the highest mountains, runs through deserted rain forests, feel the heat on her paws as she marches through various deserts (although, Jack IS a winter spirit. Me and Wind are surprised on how she runs through a desert without melting into a puddle of slush. She later turned this into a challenge.) Me and Wind could feel that Jack was truly happy at these moments, where she could be who she was. 

Jack sometimes loathed herself. She was furry and so... un-normal. Well, that Bunnymund was, but whatever. Also, with her powers. Sometimes she loathed winter. Winter was cold and deadly, and she despised herself for being a part of it. Her first few years of being a spirit were tough for her. She balanced the need of controlling her powers and the pure horror of realizing that nobody could see her.

Although, Jack did look pretty fabulous for a Pooka. And dear reader, you'll see why in a few minutes.

And where do I come in? Well, dear reader, Jack was pretty lonely. She tried to get other spirits attention, but alas, failed. She spent Christmas alone. She spent Easter alone. She wept herself to sleep... alone. No gift under the tree. No chocolate egg to find. No quarter for her inhumanly shiny teeth. Although, she did have good dreams, which was a first. 

Still, the secret blocked her from her happiness.

She was the last female of her kind.

She did everything to protect the secret.

From the Guardians, from the children, from herself...

From Bunnymund.

For 300 years, Jack Frost was alone.

For 300 years, all Jack Frost had was me, the wind, and the Moon.

For 300 years, Jack Frost hid a secret.


	2. Interrupted Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Guardians Meeting almost gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy for the people who read, commented, and left a small kudos on the first chapter. Thank you! :) So here is a new chapter. Loneliness takes on how things are not what they seem. Enjoy!

As most of you may have known, things are not what they seem.

 

I made that clear in the last chapter, obviously. 

 

And for Jack Frost, well, everything was not the same about him.

 

Or, her, for the least. 

 

Me and Wind hovered above her as the winter spirit was currently slumbering... Up on a tree branch. She didn't have a home. She slept in the most unusual of places. On rooftops, up at trees, by the snow banks. Me and Wind thought that ever since she became a Guardian, the so called 'family' of hers would offer her a new home. But alas, they didn't. It was like nothing changed.

 

The winter spirit was still in her boy form, dark blue hoodie, tan pants, her staff clutched in her hand. Her eyelids were shut and me and wind could hear her soft exhalation. She lay there on her back, against the hard bark of the tree. She was alone again. I felt drawn to her, since she's lonely. And I am Loneliness, of course I will feel drawn to her.

And Wind (oh sweet, sweet, wind) floated over to the winter spirit and trapped her in a comfortable embrace. Her white locks fluttered as she stirred and moved to a more comfortable position. She almost fell out of the branch, I had to inch her away from the edge to keep her from falling flat on her face.

Spirits like her don't even need sleep. But Jack liked sleeping, it helped her exit the horrible world around her and just savor the goodness of a dream. Dreaming helped Jack get hold of the last bit of her sanity. She had dubbed the world as a cruel and dark place, along with the people in it. Except of course, the children. She'd do anything to protect the children. But not any type of evil can asses what she have seen through her 350 years as a spirit.

Me and Wind hovered over he, guarding her silently. No words were spoken, not a sound was to be heard.

 

Wind and I turned around to hear a noise. A familiar hole opened up and out hopped the Easter Bunny himself. And as usual, he looked annoyed and irritated. It got me wondering why the rabbit is out here in the snow, I know that the guy hated snow.

"Oi! Frostbite! Where the bloody hell are ya?" The Easter rodent shouted out.

Me and Wind glanced at each other in question. Jack must've sensed him. Since she was a Pooka in her real form, her senses were sharper than a knife. Hearing and smell was her specialty. The Bunny smelt like grass, wood and a tint of chocolate. Jack, of course, sensed him. Her one eye opened and she saw the bunny below the branch that. Jack rolled her eyes and groaned. She stretched for a while and soon, she was perching on the branch.

Jack hopped down in front of the elder Pooka. As usual, she looked tired. "What's up Cottontail?" Jack asked, a small smile on her face.

The rabbit just huffed. "Why aren't ya at the Pole? North's been worried sick!" Bunny growled, Jack stepped back in defense.

"I'm here, and one question. Why is he looking for me?" Jack asked, balancing her staff between her shoulders. Jack's male voice sounded so different from her female one.

"Didn't you see the signal? North's calling us to the Pole, now!" Bunny spat, clearly venom was flowing in his voice.

Jack sighed as he looked down at her feet. "Sorry, I guess I missed it."

"What were ya doin' all this time?" Bunny asked.

"Nothing, just... resting." Jack sighed. The poor guy was truly exhausted. She just squandered her energy to prevent a giant avalanche in Japan. In these cases, she would always morph into her Pookan form and run.

Bunny's face softened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just so... tired." Jack sighed. These were one of the rare cases when Jack was not filled with joy.

Those were rare times. But then, aren't all times rare? The 2 fell into an awkward silence. They don't work out too well, but somehow I feel some sort of connection between the two. I figured it was because they were the last 2 beings of their kind.

"Well, then, guess we better head out before North sends out a search party." Jack said, floating. Me and Wind lifted her up. "Race ya?"

Bunnymund couldn't help but smile. "You don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." And with that, he dived into another hole.

Jack just floated there, staring at the space where Bunnymund disappeared into.

"I doubt it." Jack whispered. And she zoomed into the air.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"JACK! Where were you?" North greeted as soon as Jack flew in. "We were worried sick!" 

"I'm fine, North." Jack gives a small smile as she runs a paw-er, hand through her white shriveled hair. "I'm sorry I missed the signal."

"No worries. Bunny says you were slumbering, da?" North gestured to a smirking Bunnymund leaning against a railing. 

"Guess 'ah won, eh?" Bunnymund snarked.

"Don't count on it, Kangaroo. I was giving you time." Jack made a pish-posh gesture with her hand.

"Yeah, right." Bunnymund rolled his eyes. It WAS true, though. On the trip, Jack would randomly stop to look at the scenery below her. I don't know if she just loved seeing the scenery, or if she was giving Bunnymund time on purpose. Jack was never the kind of person to let herself lose to a race.

Jack smirked. She came up to Sandman and gave a thumbs up."Oh yeah, thanks for the dream Sandy. It was good." Sandman nodded politely as he tipped a golden hat. I knew that Sandman was a good guy, I think Jack was closer to him than any of the beings in here.

Queen Toothiana, or Tooth, zoomed past the others and practically pounced on Jack's jawline and wedged them open. The fairy lady absolutely  _adored_ her teeth. While she was doing the dental checkup, she chattered nonstop.

"Ohhitherejackyoulooklovelylikealwayshowareyourteetharetheystillinperfectconditionohmygoodnessthey'resparklierthaneverijustwishmorekidstakecareoftheirteethlikeyoudo-"

Jack chuckled nervously as she pried her hands off. "Um, nice to see you too, Tooth."

Tooth giggled. "Sorry, your teeth are FABULOUS!" She then zoomed off to give out orders to her fleet of mini faeries.

"Okay, now we are all here, let's start the meeting!" North announced, and he ushered all of them into a large room. There was a long table with chairs, a giant crystal chandelier and all that. More and more knick knacks were decorated around. They all sat in various seats and the meeting begun.

Me and Wind just listened as they babbled about Guardians stuff and how kids are doing and all that. Jack was quiet with her staff balanced on her legs, giving out a few responses and reports. The meeting was going on well. 

Me and Wind hovered above Jack's chair, watching him and the others closely. 

Everything was okay.

Until we noticed Jack looked a little spooked. 

I floated closer to him. Her eyes darted from left to right and a bead of sweat trailed down her cheek. She looked down at her hands. Well, what USED to be her hands. In place were 2 furry paws, both were white as snow. small sharp claws elongated from the tips. This meant one thing.

The potion was fading.

The potion that Jack usually took to turn herself human had an expiration date or something. The thing lasted for a month. And when a month passes, she turns back into her normal form. The hands were usually the first ones to change back. 

It was not a grand time for Jack.

Jack looked around nervously. I could hear her thoughts.

_Oh my moon, not now._

_PLEASE NOT NOW._

_I WILL PISS MY PANTS IF THIS HAPPENS._

_CRAP, WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT?_

_CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP_

Jack shoved her now furry paws into her hoodie pockets. She tucked her staff under her armpit for a while. The others seem to notice.

"Jack? Are you alright? You seem... spooked." Tooth asked, worried.

"Ya, mate. Looks like you've grown a tail or somethin'."Bunny retorted.

Jack laughed nervously. "Haha, erm, funny joke."

It was almost not a joke.

"So, North, when's the meeting over?" Jack asked, there was a slight tint of hysteria in her voice. 

"Almost done, Jack." North said. "Why the hurry?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion. They had a sight tint of suspicion in their eyes, which made Jack more nervous.

"I, um," Jack almost gasped when she felt the mounds of fur start to creep up and grow on her arms. The potion was starting to wear off. "I was supposed to meet Jamie after this meeting, figured I might be late." Jack babbled. "Can I go now?" 

"Hold up, one last announcement." North said, placing his large hands on the table. "We meet next month, da? Check to see if Pitch is still around wrecking havoc."

"Done?" Jack asked, standing up. Her paws were still stuffed in her pockets. 

North sighed. "Done."

"Well, nice seeing you guys again buuuuuut, gotta go." Jack made a beeline for the door, her staff wobbling under her arm as she tried her best to keep her paws in her pockets. The fur was starting to spread around her shoulders and chest.

"Hold up."

_CRAP._

Just as Jack was going to exit the room, someone called out to her. She froze, and turned around.

Bunnymund stood up. "Somethin's wrong with ya." he said, walking forward.

Jack gulped. Wind almost wanted to sock that Bunny in the stomach for being nosy.

"Bunny, I really gotta go-"

"To where, huh?" Bunnymund asked, raising an eyebrow. The others just fidgeted in their seats. "Yer hidin' somethin'." 

Jack stayed silent.

"Look, mate, ya can tell us anythin'. No matter what it is, we care."

Jack could feel the fur grow on her stomach. 

Bunnymund was going to be the death of her.

Again.

"Oh since when did YOU care? Look, I did NOTHING. Okay? So just leave me alone." Jack was getting annoyed.

"Jack-"

"Don't." Jack cut him off. She gave him one last glance, she saw the look on Bunnymund's face. Confusion was plastered on it.

Jack shut someone out. 

Again.

Jack sighed."I just need to go, okay?"

With that, she stumbled past the doors, through some confused yetis, and through a window out into the cold snowy air.

"Wind! Cave! Now!" Jack hissed. Wind picked him up, alongside with me, and zoomed away.

Fur already covered Jack's whole middle section as soon as we reached the cave. Jack had found it years ago, it was desolated and far from any human inhabitants. This is where she usually transforms, and where most of her personal belongings go. The cave was well hidden, beneath multiple snowbanks. Perfect.

Jack stumbled in and threw her staff at the cave's corner. She fell to the ground and started writhing in pain. She removed all her clothing, except for the hoodie. Jack laid there on the ground in a ball as grunts of pain escaped from her mouth. Her straight human legs were now jointed adding with large bunny-like feet. 2 large ears pooped out of her head,and her face elongated into a snout. 

A white glow wrapped around her, and for a moment, the transformation was done.

Jack laid there, on the cold cave ground. Now in her normal form.

She stood up, balancing on her now jointed legs, and faced the frosted side of the cave that she uses as a mirror.

She was not who everybody thought she would be.

Fur covered her whole body in a shade so white that deemed to make the color of freshly fallen snow into shame. Light grey markings adorned her upper arms, back, and thighs. 2 large ears sat atop her head that seemed to flop down. Her whole body was covered in glistening white fur, except for the tips of her ears that had grey tips on top, alongside with her markings. A cute fluffy tail was added to her body. Her body was curvy and petite, thin but not overly thin. The kind of thin that any hunter would kill for. She had a small pink button nose and big beautiful eyes that looks like Disney drawn them on themselves. Blue eyes that had a cross between green, turquoise and blue alongside with long lashes. She was tall, but probably an inch or two small than Bunnymund.

The thing is, if Bunnymund saw her right now, he would fall over drooling.

She was pretty hot for a giant anthropomorphic rabbit.

As Jack stared at herself in the mirror, frost started to creep up the cave walls. Her powers depicted her emotions.

Jack smiled a sarcastic smile. She sighed. "Feels so good to see you again."  She said to no one in particular.

Jack sighed as she stared at what was now her large feet. Wind wrapped herself around her, hugging her. I felt her loneliness, because I felt drawn to her once more. Her giant ears flapped as the wind danced around her.

Jack backed up against the cold cave wall and slid down, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her head rested against the cave wall, closing her eyes, silence enveloped her.

She shut someone out.

Again. 

Like she does with everybody. 

She thought she was a monster.

She thought nobody liked winter.

Winter was death.

And cold.

And she was alone.

Once more. 

I felt the loneliness encase her.

But Jack

Jack doesn't feel anything.

She searched withing her.

And found nothing.

All she found was a cold empty landscape.

She was nothing.

But cold

And empty.

I feared that this would happen.

Jack Frost

The spirit of fun and happiness

Does not have any happiness

Inside of her

Anymore.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in Bunnymund's point of view. Also, a new narrator is introduced. Also, what will happen if Fate decided to be a jerk on a certain day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a take on how Bunnymund sees things. Also, yay! A new narrator. Loneliness is taking a day off but he/she will be back! So here is me introducing you to Hope!

Loneliness is obviously taking a day off.

So here I am, being a substitute and whatnot.

I am Hope.

And I have been with Bunnymund all his life.

Of course,he is the Guardian of Hope and Life. He's the freaking Easter Bunny for Pete's sake! So Hope radiated everywhere he went. he was always so full of Hope and Life if you push his scowl and attitude away. I remember back then when he was so happy and cheerful.

When his race was still alive.

I pity the guy. He had thought he was the last of his very kind. Most of you thought he wasn't due to Loneliness' introduction in the past chapters. Well, he WAS convinced that he was. I couldn't blame the guy he searched for eons and eons (he was older than dirt, actually. Though, it didn't seem so) but he couldn't find anyone like him.

The Easter Bunny may be full of hope.

But he HAS lost hope one time.

His hope

For his kind.

And he had learned to accept that.

Right now, he was hopping through a lush green forest to take his mind off things. Running always had helped through whatever he was going through. I was silently following him, although he was fast, I can keep up to the rabbit for sure.

Thoughts swirled in his head. The meeting, Jack acting weird, Jack snapping at him for no reason.

Jack Frost. The boy had unusual effects on him. How he just suddenly feel protective over the boy with the battle with Pitch. How he would shiver comfortably when Jack would scratch him behind the ear, which ticked him off an relaxed him at the same time, How he felt a certain bond between each other, like he was part of a family or something even more. How that smirk sent chills run up his spine. When he saw that Jack was actually responsible and caring, and a really good cook (days they spent in the warren proved this)Like they were being closer than ever.

Why was Jack acting so strange? Was he sick or something or maybe he was just-

Bunnymund was suddenly taken aback. Literally.

Something smashed into his body that sent him spiraling backwards. The other creature must've been running also, judging by the force. Bunnymund skidded across the forest ground, landing on his back. It took him some moments and a few grunts of pain before he recovered. He stood up, shaking his head to clear his vision and he walked to the other creature to chew him out.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

And his hope flare up.

A female Pooka

Was standing

Before him.

Judging by the smell, she was an unclaimed doe. Her whole body was covered in clad white fur that seemed too white, the sunlight made her fur whiter. She was on all fours, beautiful big blue eyes wide with shock. A cute button nose and thin pink lips. Hind legs that stretched in an inhuman pose. A cute fluffy tail made Bunnymund flustered. Long ears sat atop her head that were now laid back. Markings adorned her back, forearms, and and thighs. Top it all off with a feminine and curvy body. But something caught his eye, a scar elongating from her forearm until her elbow.

A perfect imperfection.

Bunnymund's eyes were wide with shock, his jaw slack with confusion and shock. The doe was on fours, recoiling at his sight. Bunnymund held out a paw, as if trying to touch the doe.

I felt the hope in him burn like a flame. Could it be possible that another Pooka was around?

As Bunnymund was about to touch the fellow Pooka, the doe hissed in fear and began to run away.

"Hey, wait! Please!" Bunnymund called out, before running himself to follow the female Pooka.

 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Excuse me for a moment there, it is me, Loneliness.

I am back.

Now it is my turn to narrate the story.

Thank you, Hope.

Me and Wind were currently trying to catch up with Jack, who was frantically running through a forest in desperate attempts to get away from Bunnymund. The 2 nearly had a concussion earlier, which lead to nearly a heart attack from Jack.

 Bunnymund

The rabbit she's desperately trying to hide her true form from

Bumped into her.

Fate was being a jerk today.

If only Jack had her staff, she could fly off into oblivion. 

But that would make her more obvious, would it?

She looked behind her and saw Bunnymund by her tail,not too far but not too close either.

Bunnymund was slippery and cunning. But Jack was OBVIOUSLY much more slippery and much more faster. 

Jack devised a plan. She ran in this forest for ages without anybody spotting, she knows where to go and where the way is. She went into various twists and turns that seemed to confuse the rabbit by her tail. She can hear his hollowed out breath behind her, her hearing was distracting her as she barely skidded to her left. Bunnymund tripped by that action and she had a small head start.

"Please! Wait!" 

His desperate pleads made Jack's heart twist.

Made her have second thoughts.

Which were immediately pushed away.

She silently padded up a rather tall tree. Bunnymund was far behind her. She tried to level her breaths as she tried to be silent and she pleaded that her scent wasn't obvious so that Bunny could track her up that tree.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Bunnymund run past her tree below.

All the while, I could feel the guilt, pain, and loneliness swell up in her.

Bunnymund deserved to know.

He HAD to know.

Jack hated herself from running away.

 

 


End file.
